


A Morale Boost Part 3

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: The seven play cards against humanity – Canadian edition
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Kudos: 16





	A Morale Boost Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally take this long to post things, but I had to this time around because of personal reasons. If you follow my Tumblr you'll know why. Either way, here's the third part in the Cards Against Humanity series!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is based off my own sense of humour
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: fanfic is centred around Cards Against Humanity. Read at your own risk.

The tension in the air made Frank nervous, and he wanted to make this quest easier on everyone by allowing the seven and Hedge to bond. During one of the rare moments the Demigods were able to relax, he brought out his Cards Against Humanity game as a way to break the ice. Annabeth and Percy were quick to agree, as was Hedge. The rest of the crew were reluctant, having never played it before, but they came around to the idea after Annabeth helped convince them. 

"Air Canada guidelines now prohibit blank on airplanes," Frank judged the first round. He read through all the cards, bursting into laughter when the card "Republicans" came up. "That one definitely wins!"

Leo smirked and took the black card as the rest of the crew tried to recover from laughter. Hazel was next to judge, and she nervously picked a card up. "Blank. It's a trap!"

Everyone watched as Hazel's golden eyes were filled with horror as she read some of the options out loud. The team consistently forgot that she was not only thirteen, but from the 1930s. Still, the expression on her face was priceless and made everyone laugh harder than the cards did. Eventually, Coach Hedge – who was grumbling about how the kids shouldn't be playing such an explicit game – demanded Hazel choose a card so they could get on with it. Hazel eventually chose the one that seemed the most innocent to her, and Piper won the round. 

As the rounds went on, the laughter increased and Hazel slowly grew more comfortable. She still favoured the more innocent cards, but some at least made her smile. Percy particularly found it entertaining when one of them explained a card to Hazel, watching the horrifying expression reappear each time. It made him – and the rest of the crew – crack up. 

"O Canada, we stand on guard for blank." Jason read the card and leaned back in his chair as he waited for everyone to choose a card. When he read out each card, Jason couldn't breathe reading the cards 'MechaHitler' and 'Sex with Patrick Stewart.' 

In the end, Jason chose MechaHitler. Hazel grinned triumphantly and grabbed the black card with a light flourish. The crew kept playing a few more rounds, practically causing Coach Hedge to have an aneurysm as he supervised them. By the end of the game, Hazel came out with the largest pile of judge cards and winning. 

Frank packed up the game, happy with himself for bringing everyone closer. He had a feeling this was going to allow the crew to work better together during the long journey ahead of them. 


End file.
